chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Darrien Steffan Petrelli
Darrien Steffan Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. He is the fourth child and youngest son of Lowri and Peter Petrelli, and is nearly 6 years old. He has 3 older siblings - Nathan, Amber and Hayley - and 2 younger sisters, Tessa and Lucia. He is very close with Tessa, and already feels responsible for her. His abilities are Command, Desire Manipulation and Electronic Projection. Appearance At the moment, Darrien is a small child. He has pale skin, brown hair and light brown eyes. Both his eyes and hair will darken as he grows, and he will grow out of his small stature, becoming tall and relatively well-built. His appearance is similar to his sister Tessa's, and she too will find her hair and eyes darkening as she grows. Personality Darrien is naturally cheerful and happy. He is mischievous like his brother, and has a slightly twisted sense of humour. He is usually not serious, apart from regarding Tessa. However, he also hates it when people are really hurt in any way. He loves having attention, is confident bordering upon overconfident, can be slightly arrogant, and not at all shy. He's extremely close to Tessa, and has always felt responsible for her. Home Darrien lives with his family in a large house in the suburbs of New York City. The house has a large garden, where Hayley likes to manipulate the plants. During their time living there, the house has been altered and enlarged a few times using reality manipulation. It now has 4 stories, and contains a kitchen, dining room, breakfast room, 4 reception rooms, 5 bedrooms, 2 nurseries and a few shower-rooms. It also has an underground pool-room which has been recently added, by the children. Abilities The first ability Darrien manifested was Desire Manipulation, almost immediately after birth. He manipulated the desires of everyone in the room, making them all love and adore him. He did this often, until it was realised after an eclipse. Now Amber shields the family from this to make it fair. In the future, he will use this ability to prank his siblings, cousins and friends by messing with their desires, and he will occasionally use it more seriously to protect himself and others. The ability can show him the desires of others, and intensify or weaken these. He can also alter the desires he senses, and create realistic illusions of them. The second ability he manifested was Command. The night after he was born, he Commanded Tessa into existence by saying "little sister". Since the ability drains energy from him depending on the unlikeliness of what he's making happen, this use made him comatose for a few hours. The ability can persuade others, and manipulate reality greatly, though this aspect costs him energy. He can also use a double command to cause events which wouldn't occur with a single one, but this use is fatal. to communicate]]The last ability he manifested was Electronic Projection, when he was a few days old. He projected into a stereo. The ability requires contact with electronic equipment or wiring, and it enables him to travel mentally in an electronic form, leaving his body unconscious. He can use it to escape harm, since his body is left in a temporary state of limbo when he projects. He can also access electronic data this way, communicate through machines and manipulate their functions. Family & Relationships *Mother - Lowri Elan Petrelli *Father - Peter Petrelli *Brother - Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr, Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr *Sisters - Amber Cerys Petrelli, Hayley Efa Petrelli, Tessa Morgan Petrelli, Lucia Medi Petrelli. *Sister in law - Dani Petrelli *Nephew - Alec Petrelli *Niece - Dara Petrelli *Aunts - Cadi Courtey, Tracy Calwin, Pippy Gray, Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli, Rue Becks *Uncles - Jack Calwin, Nathan Petrelli, Gabriel Gray, Benjamin Linderman, Neo Petrelli *Cousins - Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Hannah Deveaux, Josh Deveaux, Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Abbie Gray, Zachary Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Claude Bennet, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray, Zoe Gray, Kayleigh Anne Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Braedon Gray, Zander Calwin, Anna Petrelli, Alicia Petrelli, George Petrelli. * Second cousins - Vallerie Brun, Jake Deveaux, Ella Meers, Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg History Darrien was born only 3 months into his mother's pregnancy, since at a party Zach manipulated Lowri's body into speeding up the pregnancy. He was therefore born in March 2013. The next day, he Commanded his sister Tessa into existence. Over the next few days he manifested his abilities and met the family. When Tessa died in the future, he Commanded her into living once more. He has also once Commanded a dragon into existence. After his father died, Darrien attempted to save him by simply Commanding him to live, but this didn't work since Peter had been killed by death aura, However, Darrien learned that he could overcome this by using a double command, though this was at the cost of his own life. He was later revived when Tessa twisted probability to make Peter's attempt at reviving him successful. Darrien has also Commanded a hundred pet dogs into existence, after he heard his sister Tessa asking for one. When he was four years old, he was exploring with his brother when they were both attacked by a villain with energy blasts. Nathan was fatally injured until Darrien Commanded him to heal. Future Darrien and Tessa will remain close throughout their lives, sharing an apartment together while they're in their early twenties, and living as neighbours afterwards. They will only be separated for a few months, during their first year in different universities. He will attempt to use his desire manipulation to cause Layton Bishop to love Tessa instead of just screwing her around, and will once accidentally Command the man to die, in anger, but will undo this and Command him to live again, immediately. Once, whilst in his early twenties, he will be visited by his time-travelling past brother and sister, and will Command Tessa to die, being manipulated into doing so accidentally by probability twisting. Her death will eventually be reversed by his own past self. For most of his early years Darrien's own romantic relationships will tend to be short-term and casual, and he will love using his desire manipulation to mess about and prank others. One of these jokes will get out of hand when he will accidentally end up sleeping with Daniella Millbrook, but this will not exactly cause him to stop, merely curb himself in a little. He will once kill himself by overusing Command to save his girlfriend of three weeks, named Casey. He will later be saved using energy manipulation but Casey will finish the relationship because of what he did. He will take a gap year before beginning university, as will Tessa, and after a term, he will transfer to New York University in order to remain near Tessa and to help her in raising her daughter. This decision will be triggered by his near death in overusing Command in her absence. His relationship with Emma Parkman will begin when he is 22, in 2035, and it will at the start be similar to his previous ones, remaining casual. However, he will end up falling in love with her despite himself, and will propose to her after 2 years, in 2037. Emma will remark that it's a good thing he asked, since she is pregnant. Their first son, Nathan Petrelli Jnr Jnr Jnr, will be born in the summer of 2038, and will be named after his uncle who will have died protecting Emma while she was pregnant. Nathan will late be saved by his triplet children and by his nephew. Darrien and Emma will go on to have another son, named Matt after her brother, in 2040, and then 4 daughters: Faye, Tori, Kiana and Finley, in 2042, 2044, 2045 and 2047. Strengths & Weaknesses Darrien is strong when Tessa is there with him, twisting probability and therefore making Commanding easier. Apart from this, his greatest strength at the moment is his family. In future, it will be the ability of Command. His ability to manipulate desires also protects him. His greatest weakness is his likelihood to overuse Command and consume too much of his energy. If this happens, he would fall unconscious or into a coma, and could possibly die from it. This is more likely when Tessa isn't there. He's also currently vulnerable due to his age. Etymology Darrien is an American English name. It may be derived from the name Darren, which means "burned land" or "hill". His middle name, Steffan, is a Welsh form of an originally Greek name which means "crown". His surname, "Petrelli", means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.